Scepter of Osiris
by amateurdetective9
Summary: Nina Martin must find the Scepter of Osiris to save Amber Millington. But will she be able to hide this from her boyfriend, Fabian Rutter? Or will it result to something worse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nina Martin was walking up the stairs to her and Amber's bedroom. She had spent a few hours after school doing homework with Fabian in his room, then a long stroll with him too. She knew her best friend would love to hear about it.

"Amber, guess what…" Nina was saying as she opened the door. She got a big shock. She couldn't speak. She was speechless once she saw her best British friend. "Amber?"

Amber Millington was frozen and turned to stone. Her whole body was gray like a rock, even her clothes. She couldn't move, nor see or hear. It was unbelievable.

"Amber! No!" Nina cried, running over to her. "What happened to you? Who done this?" she demanded, but Amber couldn't answer her. She was completely frozen.

Just then, golden smoke came out of nowhere. It's like someone just appeared in the room. Soon, the smoke vanished, revealing Osiris. He was the king of all Egyptian gods, and he was respected because of his kindness and power.

"Chosen One, I am Osiris and I'm here to help you with this situation," Osiris said, with an encouraging smile.

"Osiris!" Nina gasped, and bowed down for respect. "How can you help me?" she asked.

"I can assist you in finding the pieces of the Scepter of Osiris," Osiris answered. "My scepter can turn your friend back to her normal self. Yet, we must find the parts immediately. We have to build it before or on the day of the blue moon."

"What's the blue moon?" Nina asked.

"It's the time the Scepter of Osiris can be only activated. It only happens in a hundred years, and the second one is going to happen in a few weeks. We must hurry and work quickly."

"Okay, just tell me what I have to do."

"Well, for one thing, I have to transform myself into a human form. I have to stay here for awhile. The pieces of the scepter are here." A bright light flashed, and soon, Osiris looked like an ordinary teenage boy. He had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a sweet smile. He looked handsome for a god in human form.

"Wow," Nina breathed.

"What?" Osiris asked, confused. "Too much?"

"No, not at all!" Nina said quickly, blushing.

"Good, I had done some magic so that everyone will think I stay and study here, and that I'm new. And besides that, my alias is Mico."

"Alright, Mico," Nina said, giggling. "So, what happens now?"

"We have to hide Amber for awhile. Any ideas?"

"We can put her in the attic. But we need to do it at midnight. For now, I'll just lock the door."

"Okay, and one more thing. No one is suppose to know about this."

"No one? Not even Fabian, my trusted boyfriend?"

"Not even him. Nina, no one is suppose to know that a god is in human form. It's dangerous. Just please do it, for me." Mico gave her pleading eyes that Nina couldn't resist.

Nina sighed. "Alright," she said, with a grin. "So, about the Scepter of Osiris. How are we suppose to find it?"

"Well, there are three things we need to find. A measure of courage, a gem of light, and a ring of love," Mico replied.

"How are we going to find that?"

"Well, there's a hidden undergound maze at the garden behind House of Anubis. We can go there after we hide Amber."

"Sounds like a plan. So, ready to see meet your housemates?" Nina asked, smirking.

"You bet I am. Especially the Osirion, Eddison Sweet and your boyfriend, Fabian Rutter," Mico said, sneering.

"Whatever, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey guys!" Nina greeted to her friends at the living room. Mico was beside her. "Well, this is Mico…."

"Mico Richter," Mico concluded, saving her with the trouble coming up with a surname. "Nice to meet you guys."

There were exchange of greetings, and smiles, the usual.

"Hey, has anyone seen Amber?" Alfie asked, curious.

"Uh…she visited her parents," Nina answered, stammering. "She'll be staying there for a few weeks. Don't worry, it won't be long."

"So, Mico, tell us something about yourself," Fabian said. Nina walked over to him and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Well…" Mico begun, sitting on the nearest couch. "I came from Baltimore. My parents thought it was good for us to move to Liverpool, England, so we did. After a few days, I found out about this school, and talked my parents to let me study here. They let me, and I got in. That's pretty much it."

Nina smiled. Mico was so good in making up backgrounds and stories and all. She just hoped he wouldn't forget it, or else, his cover would be blown.

Just then, they heard Trudy's sweet motherly voice. "Supper!" she announced. Everyone got up, and scrambled to the dining area. They went to their proper seats at the table.

Fabian was about to sit next to Nina again, when he saw Mico already sitting next to her. He knew he wanted to say something, but he didn't. It was rude to shoo new people. He sighed, and sat next to Mick instead.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be next to Nina?" Mick said, forking the biggest steak from a plate.

"Well, Mico's already in my seat," Fabian replied, putting a small scoop of mash potatoes on his plate.

"Then tell him it's your seat."

"That's rude, Mick. I'm not like that."

"Well, you have to be sometimes."

Mick was right. Fabian can love, all right. But he just can't stand up and be brave about it, which resulted to many jealousy fights with Nina the past few months.

Anyway, Fabian kept an eye on Mico and Nina as they talk.

"So, you like wearing loafers?" Nina was saying.

"Yeah, sometimes. They are old-fashion, but still practical," Mico stated.

"I wear loafers too, sometimes. But mostly sneakers and high-tops."

"What's the matter, Fabian? Jealous, aren't you?" Patricia, who was right beside him, smirked.

"What are you talking about? They just met," Fabian protested.

"Whatever, but it looks like there's a connection between them."

"Nina would never cheat on me."

"Calm down," Patricia told him. "I know Nina's not that kind of person. But you have to guard her at least. I'm not sure about this Mico guy."

"Yeah, dude, watch Nina," Eddie said, who was next to Patricia. "I might be the Osirion, but I think you should get half of my duty, man. You're her boyfriend."

Fabian nodded. He had to agree with them. He had to guard Nina. He wasn't also sure about Mico Richter. Who knows what he could do to his girlfriend? He had to protect Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's ten o'clock!" Victor declared that night. "You have five minutes precisely, and I want to hear a pin drop." He dropped his pin, and heard it fell down, meaning no one was scurrying around anymore. He crouched down to get his pin, and went to his office.

The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful…until it struck midnight. Mico got out of the bedroom he shared with Alfie and Jerome. He went up the stairs to get Nina, who was already awake, ready to here a knock.

A soft knock was heard and Nina quickly opened the door. "Hey," she greeted to Mico. She pointed to frozen Amber. "We have to do this fast, but not so much noise."

"Got it," Mico nodded, and went inside Nina and Amber's room, leaving the door open widely. He and Nina lifted Amber up, and slowly carried her outside. Nina closed the door with her foot, and they continued carrying Amber to the attic door.

"Hang on," Nina whispered, and took out a bobby pin from her hair. She picked the lock. It opened after a few minutes. They went on transporting Amber to the attic. They placed her in the middle.

"That's better," Mico murmured. He glanced at Nina. "Ready to go to the garden?"

Nina nodded, and they left the dusty old attic.

"Nina? Mico? What are you guys doing?"

They turned around, and saw Fabian in disbelied.

"Fabian, what are you doing here?" Nina asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I was the first to ask," Fabian told them. He glared at Mico. "Why on earth are you awake in the middle of the night?"

"Uh…we can't sleep," Mico explained. "And Nina decided to show me the attic. It was pretty awesome up there…Well, I'll leave you two now if you want to talk." Then he left.

Nina looked at Fabian. "What?" she asked.

Fabian gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure nothing happened? Because you and Mico were acting nervous."

Nina shook her head. "It was nothing really. And anyway, why are you awake?"

Fabian blushed. "I wanted to check up on you," he replied with a grin.

Nina beamed. "Aw, that's so sweet." She kissed him on the cheek, which made Fabian's face even redder.

Nina walked back to her and Amber's room. "Well, night," she said with a smile, and closed the door. She sighed. "Whew! That's was close."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Nina woke up very early to get ready for school. She put on her uniform and put a red ribbon to tie her hair in a French braid. She looked very beautiful.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. Nina opened the door, and smiled. It was Fabian. "Hey," she greeted to him.

"Hi!" Fabian replied, grinning back. "I was wondering if you want to have a date at the attic-"

"No!" Nina quickly exclaimed.

"No?" Fabian repeated, confused. "Nina, don't you want us to go out or something?"

Nina took a deep breath. "Oh, sorry about that. I just thought that we shouldn't have a date in the attic. I mean, remember the last time we did? Mystery always comes in our way when we organize a date here at Anubis House."

Fabian nodded, agreeing. He could just imagined the last time he and Nina had a date in the attic. They were about to kiss, when the Cup of Ankh started to glow from its hiding place. For him, it's one of the worst unforgettable things.

"Why don't we go to the movies, instead, after school," Nina offered. "I hear the Mysteries of Egypt (A/N: made up by author, tee-hee!) is playing at a theater downtown. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, sure!" Fabian answered. His beam was growing wider. He was going on a date with Nina! Hip, hip, hooray!

"Well, we better go downstairs now," Nina told him. She grabbed Fabian's hand, and they went down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Fabian greeted to his housemates, except for Mico, who was still in his bedroom. Fabian sat next to Nina, proud that he got there first than the new kid.

"You sound cheery," Patricia remarked, seating next to her boyfriend Eddie.

Nina giggled. "I think I know why," she said, winking at Fabian.

Fabian winked back.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on?" Alfie asked, terribly puzzled.

"Isn't it obvious? Fabian Rutter finally manned up and asked Nina Martin on date!" Jerome exclaimed. He chuckled. "Can't believe you have the backbone to do it, mate," he said to Fabian.

"At least that proves you're not a push-over," Nina stated, remembering what Fabian said to her about being a push-over last term.

"Well, let's just hope this date will go well," Fabian spoke up, putting his hand on Nina's, which was on the table, between their plates full of breakfast.

"Hello!" a voice said. It turned out to be Mico. He sat on the other side next to Nina.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Fabian muttered. It wasn't loud enough for Nina to hear, but it was loud enough for Mick, who was right next to him.

"Jealous, again, mate?" Mick said.

"Look at them," Fabian whispered. "It's like they have a very close connection. That never happened to me and Nina."

"Fabian, calm down. You're Nina's girlfriend, and Mico isn't. You are going on a date with her. So stop acting like a bawling brat."

"I'm not," Fabian protested, still whispering. But what Mick was observing, his best friend was acting a little like a brat.

"Whatever, mate," Mick said. "But just remember, you're with Nina. It's not Mico with her. So get that jealousy out of your system. Once Nina finds out you acting like that, things might get rough."


	5. Chapter 5

"Nina, may we walk to school together?" Mico asked when he and Nina were done eating breakfast.

"Uh…" Nina stammered. She didn't know what to say. She knew that she ought to walk to school with Fabian. But the look on Mico's eyes seem like they were going to have a talk. A serious one, involving the Chosen One and Osiris. She sighed. "I guess." She got her bag and they left, leaving Fabian, Mick, Patricia, and the others, amazed how Nina just accepted Mico's offer so quickly.

"Nina, I was wondering if we could try going to the maze again tonight," Mico said, as he and Nina walked straight to the school building.

"I would immediately say yes, Mico, but I can't," Nina replied with a sympathetic smile. "You see, Fabian and I are going to the movies later. I don't what time we're going to get home."

Mico gave a sad look. "Oh, don't worry it's alright," he assured. '"It's just, finding the pieces could take a long time…and it just might be too late by then."

Nina thought about. Mico, a.k.a Osiris, had a point. But what can she do? She already agreed to go to the movies with Fabian. Oh why did things have to be so tough. Well, there's only one thing she could do: she had to cancel the date.

Nina sighed. "Well, I guess I'll talk to Fabian," she said to Mico. "Maybe we can reschedule our date. I'm sure he'll understand…if I ever make a good excuse."

As soon as they got to school, Nina told Mico to go on. She would wait for Fabian at the door. Mico left her.

Soon, Fabian came…with Joy. They seem to be talking about something funny, because they were both laughing so hard.

Fabian saw Nina, and smiled. He turned to Joy. "You go on," he stated. Joy nodded and left. Fabian looked at Nina. "Hey."

"Hey," Nina grinned. Then she turned serious. "Listen, um, about the date…Uh, I was wondering if we could do it some other time?"

Fabian was crestfallen. He planned that movie date for a long time, actually. He thought they were finally going to have a perfect date. "Why? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well, you see, um, Mico and I are suppose to do an important Biology assignment," Nina reasoned.

Fabian felt anger again. "Mico, again! Ugh!" he screamed, banging the wall. He and Nina couldn't believe that no one noticed that.

"Fabian! What's wrong with you?" Nina said, confused on why he's mad. "Are you even okay?" she asked, glancing at his bruised hand.

"Look, you've been hanging out with Mico so much ever since we met him," Fabian pointed out. "Can't you just cancel your assignment with him?"

"It's for an academic subject, what do you want me to do?" Nina told him. "Besides, I have to keep up with my grades, you know! After the whole Jack Jackal incident."

"Well, I could have help you with that!" Fabian snapped.

"Fabian, are you jealous?" Nina suddenly asked.

"What? No? No way! Why would I be?"

"Fabian," Nina grabbed his hand. "I know you. And trust me, there's nothing going on with me and Mico. We're just friends."

Fabian finally calmed down. "Look, I'm sorry how I acted. It's just that…"

"I know what you mean," Nina told him. "Now, how about we just reschedule the date for Friday night. I'm sure I have no other surprising plans by then. Sounds good?"

Fabian beamed. "Yeah, fine."

Nina locked eyes with him. "You know you're the only one in my heart right? Well, besides Gran, Amber, well, you know what I mean."

Fabian grinned. There was only a small gap between them. They were about to lean in, when Nina held her hand up between them. Her boyfriend gave her a confused look.

"If you didn't notice, we're at school," Nina said, taking some quick gestures around them. A lot of students were coming in, catching a sight of the Fabina couple.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Fabian apologized. "Come on, I'll walk you to your locker."


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Nina and Mico snuck out of bed again, and went to the garden. In the middle was a beautiful fountain, where the entrance to the underground maze was.

"How are we going to get inside?" Nina asked, confused. She really had no idea, so she's pretty much dumbfounded.

"Use the locket, of course!" Mico replied impatiently. Since his transformation to a teenage boy, he had gotten to adapt it well. "There's an Eye of Horus at the bottom of the fountain."

Nina took out her locket, and found the Eye Mico was talking about. She placed her Eye of Horus there, which immediately glowed. The fountain moved, revealing a stairway path that led down. She gasped. "Well, let's go," she told Mico, and off they went down into the creepy path.

The managed to get to the end, even though it was long way down. The stairs led to a horrific big maze. It seemed hopeless, but Nina wasn't going to give up.

"Are you sure about this?" Mico asked Nina.

Nina nodded. "This is all for Amber. I'm not going to let my Best british friend down."

They went inside the maze, hoping that it was easier that it looks. But it wasn't. There were two paths to take. Nina decided that they choose the first one. After that came three new paths. This time, Mico thought they should go for the second path. Soon, they saw four more paths. Two were L-shaped. Nina went for the third one. The more choices they make, the more paths there were. It was getting harder and harder.

Mico sighed. "Well, there's only one thing to do," he breathed.

"What?" Nina asked.

"We should give up."

"What?!" Nina exclaimed in rage. "Give up? We can't! We just can't!"

"Nina, this is going to take forever," Mico reasoned. "And there's not enough time until the blue moon."

"We are not giving up!" Nina said. "Look, I know we have a deadline and all, but I'm not giving up until it's not yet the end. I don't like predicting the future, but I know I will save Amber. She was always there to assist me, and I'm here to return the favor."

Just then, they noticed that a light was coming from somewhere. And Mico saw it. "Nina, your ribbon!"

Nina was still wearing the ribbon she had at school. She untied it, and saw it was glowing. She gasped. The ribbon begun to form into a glistening purple handle of a scepter . It was the handle of the Scepter of Osiris.

Just then, the walls of the maze begun to creek and hinge. The walls begun to move, to create new paths, new ways. Now, Nina and Mico clearly saw the way out of the maze at the end of the path.

"Nina, you did it!" Mico exclaimed. "We passed the maze!" he said in joy and pride.

"Wait, but how?" Nina asked, dumbfounded.

"The purpose is the maze is to find out the measure of your courage. When I said we have to give up, you didn't. You knew you had to go on to save your best friend, and this hard maze didn't stop you."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

Mico sighed. "Well, we better go now. We still have school tomorrow, right?" he grinned.

"Yeah," Nina answered awkwardly. She didn't know why she felt like that, but somehow, emotions were coming up to her. Like, love is coming in. Not love for Fabian…but for Mico.

Mico felt the same way to somehow. Even though he was a god, it seemed like he's turning into a real teenager. What's worse, it seems like he's falling for Nina.

Mico and Nina walked up the garden, and closed the opening to the underground maze. They quietly went inside House of Anubis, and tip-toed to the living room.

"So, what are we doing here?" Nina asked, confused as they sat on the sofa. She was focused on Mico's eyes.

Mico shrugged. "I have no idea," he chuckled, a laugh that made Nina have goosebumps. They both locked eyes.

"Mico…"

"Nina…"

And before they even knew it, they kissed. They kissed with love and that soon went deep. They begun to make out with passion.

Nina and Mico didn't thought that someone was there, but someone was. It none other than Joy Mercer. She was getting a glass of water when she saw them. She took out her phone, and recorded it by video. When Nina and Mico stopped kissing, Joy immediately but silently escaped. She didn't heard the conversation Nina and Mico exchanged.

"I shouldn't have done that," Nina said.

"But why?" Mico asked. "Nina, I love you."

"No, you don't, and neither I."

"But you kissed me back."

"I thought I loved you for a minute, Mico, but then I realized it was just an infatuation. My heart will always forever be for Fabian. Besides, you're a god! You're Osiris! And I may be the Chosen One, but I'm still an ordinary teenage girl."

Mico sighed. "I guess…" he declared. "Well, I guess I'll get over it. Are we still friends?"

"Only if you keep what happened tonight a secret. I don't like lying on Fabian, but it's for the best. I mean, it didn't blossom or anything."

"Sure, I swear to the grave that I will keep this strictly confidential to anyone."

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for not writing for so long. So did you like it? Lots of surprises, actions, mysteries, and drama coming in your way soon!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Joy woke up really early. She knew she's friends with Nina, but Nina was cheating on Fabian. She had to do something.

After Joy got ready, she grabbed her phone, and went to Fabian, Mick, and Eddie's room. The three boys were there.

"Um, guys, could you excuse me and Fabian for a minute?" Joy asked, not even bothering to say hi nor a hello.

Mick shrugged, while Eddie nodded, and they left. Joy closed the door. She turned to Fabian.

"What's up Joy?" Fabian asked, uncertain about everything that was happening right now.

"You have got to see this," Joy said, already pressing "play" on her phone. She showed a video to Fabian.

Fabian's heart sank. It was a video of Nina and Mico kissing. A few seconds later, they were already making out. They broke apart after a few minutes. Fabian put the phone down, trembling. "It couldn't be…"

"I'm so sorry Fabian," Joy apologized. "But it's true. I caught them last night. It was terrible. I never thought Nina would do such a thing." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I have to go now. You better talk to Nina about this." She opened the door, and left.

Fabian buried his face into his hands. How could Nina do this? Why did she cheated on him? What made her betray him? Fabian just couldn't take it.

He looked down his bed. Joy's phone was still there. He grabbed it, stood up, and went for the door. He left the room, and walked up the stairs to Nina and Amber's room. Without even thinking of knocking, he went in. Nina and Patricia were there, talking.

"Patricia, could you excuse me and Nina for a moment?" Fabian said impatiently yet nervous. He really wanted this to get over it.

"Um…okay," Patricia shrugged, and grabbed her black schoolbag. She nodded at them happily, and left. Fabian closed the door.

"What's up?" Nina asked, standing up from her bed.

"I know about you and Mico," Fabian said directly.

"Fabian, what are you talking about?" Nina asked annoyingly. "Didn't we talked about this? Mico and I are just friends…"

"Nina, stop lying!" Fabian shouted, which shook Nina. "I know the truth." He showed the video Joy played for him.

Nina turned pale. "Where did you get this?"

"Joy saw you guys last night,"Fabian replied. "But that's not important now, Nina. What matters is that you cheated on me!"

"Fabian, I can explain!" Nina exclaimed. "This is just a misunderstanding."

"Nina, there's no need to explain," Fabian told her. "The video says it all. Mico kissed you, and you kissed back."

"Fabian, please!" Nina begged, stomping her foot. "I want to tell you the whole story, but I can't."

"You can't? Or you just can't confess that you had betrayed me?" Fabian snapped, his ears turning red with all the anger inside of him.

"Fabian…" Nina said.

"That's enough! We're through!" And with that, Fabian left, leaving Nina, sitting on the floor, sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nina?" a voice said. Nina looked up, and saw Mara, Mick, Eddie, and Patricia. They walked over to her.

"What happened?" Patricia asked. "What did you and Fabian talked about?"

"He, a-and, I, j-just, broke, u-up," Nina managed to say through her crying.

"What? But why?" Mick asked, utterly confused. "Was it because of Mico?"

Nina nodded. "Fabian thinks I cheated on him. Joy caught me and Mico kissing and recorded a video of it. She showed it to Fabian. But the thing is, is that I didn't mean it to happen. I thought I liked Mico, and I guess infatuations took over me last night."

Mara rubbed her back gently. "I'm so sorry Nins."

"It's okay," Nina assured. "It's basically my fault." She stood up. "Will you guys call Mico, please? I want things to be straighten out immediately."

Eddie nodded, and he and the others left. Nina sat down on her bed while she waited. A few minutes, Mico finally came.

"Nina, what's the matter?" Mico asked, dumbfounded. "Have you been crying?"

Nina stood up. "Yes, because of you!" she screamed, and slapped him. "Why did you kiss me? Didn't you know that someone was there last night? You ruined my relationship with Fabian!"

"Nina, slow down!" Mico told her. "I didn't know that someone was there last night, and I'm sorry about breaking up you and Fabian. I should've remembered that I was Osiris, and was with Isis. I am very sorry. There must be something I could do to fix this."

Nina sighed, finally calming down. "There is a way," she said. "We have to tell Fabian the truth. About Amber being a rock statue, you being a god, and me finding the Scepter of Osiris. It's the only way, Mico."

Mico shook his head. "Nina, even though I made that rule, I can't possibly let Fabian know that I'm Osiris. My reputation will be ruined, and mortals might do something bad."

Nina grabbed his arm, getting incredibly irritated and angry. "We are talking about Fabian Rutter here! He can't even kill a cockroach, let alone do something worse and disgusting. Mico, please, we have to tell him. It's my only hope." Her eyes begun to swell with tears. "I really love him, Mico. He's so nice, and sweet. He would always be there everytime danger strikes. He would do everything to protect me. Please, Mico, let us tell Fabian."

Mico sighed. "You had been like a sister to me, well, more like a daughter," he said. "And when I look into those eyes, I melt." Nina blushed. "Alright, we'll tell Fabian the whole truth. But only him!"

"Thank you, Mico!" Nina exclaimed, and joyfully grabbed her brown-and-blue bag. She left the room with glee, leaving a kind of dumbfounded Mico Richter/Osiris.


	9. Chapter 9

Fabian was walking home from school, alone. He used to have Nina with him as company, but now that they had broke up, he begun to avoid her, even though Jerome and Alfie teased and insulted her for the past few hours.

Fabian wished that he was back with Nina. But what she did seemed to him so bad. He never thought his ex-girlfriend could do it.

Just then, a strong gust of wind past by Fabian, giving him the chills that slowly and creepily ran up to his spine. He tried to move, but it seemed like he's frozen because of nervousness. What was happening?

He noticed a figure a few feet ahead of him. The figure looked like a person, a boy. He was facing Fabian. Fabian tried to call, but he was afraid to.

Somehow, the person seemed clearer, making Fabian to recognize who it was. It was Mico, dressed in a black robe with a hood. What was he doing here? "Hey Mico!" he finally called, but eventually more like a croak.

Mico said nothing, yet he smiled. Suddenly, a gust of wind formed again, wrapping Mico up like he was in a tornado. Fabian stared at it with confusion.

Then a golden light flashed, almost blinding Fabian. He shut his eyes a little. He still wanted to see what was happening. The light stopped, and there was no Mico anymore. There was now Osiris, the Egyptian god, dressed in a white toga. Fabian gaped for a moment.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes near Fabian. He looked puzzled, but then kept a blank expression when Nina came out of the bushes. She gave a solemn smile, and he was able to move again.

"Okay, what just happened?" Fabian demanded, simply, utterly, dumbfounded. "And Nina, please, don't lie to me."

Nina sighed. Osiris walked over to them. "Fabian, Mico isn't just a normal teenager. He's actually Osiris, who had been changing into human form for the past few days to help me save Amber, who I last seen looking like a statue."

"Wait, how did that happen?" Fabian asked.

Osiris shook his head. "We have no idea. But some gods can do it, but of course, I trust them all. They would never do such thing. It's against the law."

"The only was to break the curse is to find the pieces of the Scepter of Osiris," Nina said. "We need to find the measure of courage, the gem of light, and the ring of love. It's the only thing to make this all go away."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because no one is supposed to know that a god is in human form," Osiris explained. "It's also against the law. But Nina pleaded me to tell you since she feels bad about lying to you for the past few days."

"And the kiss didn't mean anything," Nina interjected quickly. "It was really just an infatuation, really, Fabian."

"Uh, I have to tell you something, people," Osiris said. "Especially to you Nina. I can't go on helping you finding the Scepter. Turning into human form is powerful magic, and has limitations. Fabian must help you. Or you may be put Sibuna together again, with the help of the Osirion. Do your best to help your friend. I know how much she means to you."

"Osiris, are you sure we could do this?" Nina asked.

"I trust you both," Osiris told them. "But please, avoid telling them about me." Then he started to fade away. Soon, he was gone.

Nina looked at Fabian, blushing. She turned away. "I understand if you don't want to help me. It's fine. I'll just do it by myself." She begun to walk away.

Fabian hesitated. Nina still betrayed her. What was he going to do? He had to make a choice.

"Nina!" he called, grabbing Nina by the wrist, and pulled her, making her so close to her. "Even though things had happened a few hours ago, I'll still help you, as your best friend." He gave her a small smile.

Nina locked eyes with him. "Fabian, are you sure?" she asked, uncertain.

Fabian nodded. "Since when did I let you down?" he grinned.

Nina beamed back, glad that everything was fine now. Yet, she wished that they were still Fabina. It seemed like it's going to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Nina and Fabian went back to House of Anubis, smiling.

"Hey, where is Amber now, by the way?" Fabian asked.

Nina gave a sad look. "Oh, well, she's locked in the attic for now. No one must see her, but do you want to see what she is now?"

"If it's okay," Fabian said cautiously. They made it to Anubis House, and he opened the door for Nina. She entered and he came after.

Just then, Joy came, not noticing Nina. "Hey, Fabes, I was wondering…?" Just then, she finally noticed Nina. "What's happening? I thought you two broke up? Nina kissed Mico remember?"

"Everything's alright now Joy," Fabian told her.

"But Nina and Mico kissed! Didn't that hurt you?"

"It's a long story, Joy. But the good thing is that me and Nina are friends again."

"Wait, friends?"

"Yeah, Joy, friends," Nina spoke up, sighing. "And moreover, Mico's not here. He had to go back to…America. Yeah, that's it, America."

"Okay…" Joy said, uncertain. Then she cleared her throat. "So, Fabian…" she twirled her hair, obviously flirting in front of Nina, who seemed jealous. "I was wondering if you want to go out tonight? There's a Congo Hang-out at town. Why don't we get some supper there tonight?"

The truth was, Joy was still in love with Fabian. But she tried to resisted doing it because he was once still with Nina. But now that Fabina was broken, she had the advantage.

Nina silently left, so Fabian didn't notice it much.

"Uh, I don't know, Joy…"

"Oh, come on!" Joy persisted, grabbing his hand. "Just this night, please?" Her eyes were shining.

Fabian thought for a moment. He knew that he was now friends with Nina, but he still had feelings for her. But then he remembered, Joy was now his friend. Although, he really can't read between the lines.

Fabian sighed. "Sure, Joy, whatever you say," he finally said.

"Wonderful!" Joy exclaimed, and hugged him. it seemed like a long hug, yet it was awkward for Fabian. Joy's hands were wrapped around his neck. He wasn't so sure of what he was supposed to do, so he just wrapped his arms around Joy's waist.

What he didn't know, was that Nina was still there, hiding behind the wall, with a disappointed look on her face.

Author's Note: Ha-ha! I just knew I had to write this. You will now get more romance, so stay tuned!


End file.
